disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pete/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Pete in films, television, and shorts. Films Cartoon shorts Steamboatwillie2.jpg|Pete scowling at Mickey Mouse in Steamboat Willie Pete troll face.png|Pete and Ortensia blackpete1.png|Black Pete in The Lone Chipmunks blackpetedefeat.png|Black Pete's defeat in The Lone Chipmunks Pete and Alice.jpg|Pete threatening Alice to give him the crossword puzzle. Julius attacking Pete.jpg|Pete getting beat up by Julius. Hungry Hobos.jpg|Pete with Oswald in Hungry Hobos. Bootlegpete.jpg|Pete in the Alice Comedies TWO GUN GOOFYpeteposter.jpg Pete as Al Muldoon.jpg|Pete as Al Muldoon confronting Goofy (How to Be a Detective) Peterewardposter.jpg|Reward poster from Two-Gun Mickey Goofy drawing a mustache on Pete's wanted sign.jpeg Two Gun Mickey 5.jpg Openpete.jpg PeteMickeysTrailer.png 004-002silhouettes.jpg 004-004eyes.jpg HTHUYHT pete cameo.png Pete-flyingcadelmodelsheet.jpg|Pete's model sheet for The Flying Cadet, a working title for Sky Trooper 1936-demenagement-2.jpg 1953-neighbor-2.jpg|Pete as Donald's neighbour 1953-neighbor-3.jpg 1953-canvas-3.jpg Goofy disguise.jpg Pete's real cat face.jpg|Pete says "MEOW!" like a real cat Sgt pete and donald.jpg|"You ain't no soldier!" Minnie has dance with pete.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch2.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch3.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch4.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch5.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch6.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch7.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYmoustache.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch8.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYyikes.jpg Mickey pete blueprints.jpg 35514.jpg 37414.jpg Dd and sgt pete.jpg 1944-neighbor-1.jpg 1944-neighbor-2.jpg Petegettingshock.jpg Lumberjack.jpg SHANGHAIED.png 1929 BARN DANCE.png TROMBONE_TROUBLE.png 040-018fanbutt.jpg 040-017buttinjury.jpg 040-013peteclock.jpg 040-007shooting.jpg 040-005watch.jpg 040-004presenting.jpg 040-003petesride.jpg 109-021tinydaggers.jpg 109-017easyway.jpg 109-015freakout.jpg 109-012multiples.jpg 109-011distortoduck.jpg 109-009snuggles.jpg 109-005silh.jpg 109-002peteseyes.jpg 131-019win.jpg 131-018buttball.jpg 131-017stab.jpg 131-015noonehappy.jpg 131-014flattered.jpg 131-012blueflame.jpg 131-011lighter.jpg 131-008eyeinjury.jpg 131-007head.jpg Swpan.jpg Sw36.jpg Sw32.jpg Sw31.jpg Sw20.jpg Sw19.jpg Sw13.jpg Sw12.jpg SKY SCRAPPERS (2).png SKY SCRAPPERS (1).png Pete taking everything out of Donald's refridgerator.jpg 1942-parachutiste-9.jpg 1942-parachutiste-6.jpg 1942-parachutiste-5.jpg 1942-parachutiste-4.jpg 1941-timber-7.jpg 1941-timber-6.jpg 1941-timber-4.jpg 1941-timber-3.jpg 1937-mouton-devient-loup-08.jpg The Klondike Kid Pete Mickey and Minnie.jpeg|''The Klondike Kid'' 1943-game-12.jpg 1943-game-2.jpg Pjandpete.jpg The Prince and the Pauper Char 16522.jpg|Pete in The Prince and the Pauper tumblr_lyop8oQ6e01r3jmn6o1_1280.png What_the.jpg Angry_Captain_Pete.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2569.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2210.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2658.jpg Tumblr n0v3l6FX3j1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1990-prince-08.jpg Get a Horse! GetahorseCGI.jpg Get A Horse2.jpg GetAHorseUnused.jpg|Unused gag drawing from Get A Horse! GetAHorseGoodbye.jpg ScreenDown.jpg GAH AWN 930x250.jpg Tumblr n0srh9gwS31sj5h4oo1 1280.jpg|Model sheet for Get a Horse! GetAHorseGoodbye.jpg Mickey Mouse Get a Horse! Pete closes the screen.jpg Mickey Mouse Get a Horse! Pete car.png Mickey Mouse Get a Horse! Drawing Pete.jpeg|Drawing Pete|link=Pete/Gallery/Animation A smz,.gif A Goofy Movie Goofy-pete-walmart.jpg Peteaboutbeinginthepoolwithgoofy.jpg|Pete preparing to go to the pool Pete angry that Goofy took his steak to fish.jpg Pete escapes of Bigfoot.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6038.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6247.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7923.jpg Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas 3966-28638 - Copy.jpg|Pete in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Mickey-once-upon-xmas39.jpg Mickey-once-upon-xmas37.jpg Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Engarde.jpg|Pete in battle with Mickey Mouse threemusketeers_253.jpg|Pete with Minnie Mouse threemusketeers_369.jpg|Pete with the Beagle Boys ThreeMusketeers05.jpg|Pete's incarcerated mother threemusketeers_879.jpg|Pete's defeat in Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-1734.jpg|Pete facepalming takingshower.jpg Three-musketeers (10).jpg Three-musketeers (6).jpg Three-musketeers (22).jpg Three-musketeers (21).jpg three-musketeers (12).jpg three-musketeers (13).jpg three-musketeers (18).jpg three-musketeers (20).jpg three-musketeers (33).jpg Pete I Hate Happy Endings.jpg|"I hate happy endings." Pete Uh Oh.jpg|"Uh oh." Pete Aw Nuts.jpg|"Aw nuts." Pete is in trouble.jpg Pete fights swords with Mickey Mouse.jpg Pete-Punch.png|Pete hits Mickey Pete is very mad and angry.jpg Pete is very angry and mad and he has gotten out of his chair.jpg Pete is in his evil lair.jpg Pete is crying and sobbing over his chopped up pegleg.jpg Pete has got his pegleg choped.jpg Pete is asking why the music stop.jpg|"Why'd the music stop?" Television Walt Disney anthology series FourTales2.png The lone chipmunks intro.jpg 1957-donald-award-07.jpg DuckTales SharkeyDance.jpg pearl-of-wisdom-pete-scrooge.jpg 456032-vlcsnap_00003.jpg 470055-vlcsnap_00515.jpg 470057-vlcsnap_00536.jpg 470065-vlcsnap_00579.jpg 470072-vlcsnap_00600.jpg 470073-vlcsnap_00604.jpg 470081-vlcsnap_00635.jpg 470085-vlcsnap_00654.jpg 470093-vlcsnap_00686.jpg 470098-vlcsnap_00701.jpg 470100-vlcsnap_00711.jpg 470113-vlcsnap_00747.jpg 470115-vlcsnap_00753.jpg 470116-vlcsnap_00759.jpg 470117-vlcsnap_00761.jpg 470121-vlcsnap_00782.jpg 470122-vlcsnap_00784.jpg 470123-vlcsnap_00787.jpg 470128-vlcsnap_00802.jpg 470131-vlcsnap_00810.jpg Captain Pete01.jpg Captain Pete02.jpg Captain Pete03.jpg Pirate Pete01.jpg Pirate Pete02.jpg Pirate Pete03.jpg Pirate Pete04.jpg|Pete with the Beagle Boys in DuckTales Pete_and_Yardarm.png Goof Troop petegooftroop.jpg|Pete in Goof Troop tv_goof_troop_pete.jpg|Pete and Goofy in Goof Troop Pete Chomping on Celary.jpg|Pete with his son, P.J., on Goof Troop Crazy Pete.jpg|Pete went crazy in "Goodbye Mr. Goofy" on Goof Troop Pete overcome by rage.jpg|Pete overcome with rage in Goof Troop ("Nightmare on Goof Street") GoofTroopBowling.jpg GoofTroopXmasGroup.jpg pete2.png|Pete and Goofy Peteybees.png|Pete stung by bees Peteybear.png pete.jpg|Pete in the woods Peteybearscared.png pete3.jpg|Pete, Peg, and Chainsaw folge42_02.jpg petehammer.png petedogstrangle.png petehotsauce.png|Pete putting on a lot of hot sauce petehotter.png|Pete's prank backfires on him petehottest.png Pete_extinguished.jpg peteout.png Pete Family photo01.png Pete Family photo02.png Petepistolchainsaw.jpg Slightlydinghy.jpg Axedbyaddition.jpg Goof Troop - Dutch Spakle and Pete Introduction.jpg Goof Troop - Dutch Spakle and Pete Introduction - 2.jpg Goof Troop - Dutch Spackle and Pete - 1.jpg Camera.jpg Tree Branch.jpg 1992-dingo-P4.jpg 1992-dingo-78.jpg 1992-dingo-74.jpg 1992-dingo-62.jpg 1992-dingo-61.jpg 1992-dingo-56.jpg 1992-dingo-55.jpg 1992-dingo-53.jpg 1992-dingo-52.jpg 1992-dingo-51.jpg Pete_You_Asked_For_Him_You_Got_Him.png Pete_Feeling_Dizzy.png Peg Pete's Back View 3.png 1992-dingo-49.jpg 1992-dingo-48.jpg 1992-dingo-46.jpg 1992-dingo-44.jpg 1992-dingo-43.jpg 1992-dingo-42.jpg Pete Breathing Fire.png Pete_Weigh_Anchor.png Pete_and_PJ.png 1992-dingo-37.jpg 1992-dingo-35.jpg 1992-dingo-34.jpg 1992-dingo-26.jpg 1992-dingo-25.jpg 1992-dingo-12.jpg 1992-dingo-11.jpg 1992-dingo-08.jpg 1992-dingo-04.jpg 1992-dingo-02.jpg 1992-dingo-P7.jpg 1992-dingo-P3 (4).jpg peteyikesey.png peteshoutings.png peteyhappy.png sheriffpete.png|Pete as the Sheriff of Nottingham sheriffpetevsrobingoof.png peteelectricity.png gooftrooppeteangry.png peteyeyes.png petegoofykiss.png gooftroop-petes-family.png Peg089.jpg PP N13.jpg Julkk.jpg Hyrtk.jpg Gtry.jpg PegS8.jpg PP N46.jpg Peg089.jpg PP N13.jpg PegS22.jpg PP N42.jpg PP N41.jpg Pete gets embarrased by Goofy.jpg Goofy and Pete dances with joy.jpg Inspector26.JPG Inspector23.JPG Inspector22.JPG Inspector20.JPG Inspector19.JPG Inspector17.JPG Inspector16.JPG Inspector15.JPG Inspector14.JPG Inspector13.JPG Inspector12.JPG Inspector10.JPG Inspector9.JPG Inspector8.JPG Inspector7.JPG Inspector6.JPG Inspector5.JPG Inspector4.JPG Inspector3.JPG Inspector2.JPG Mickey Mouse Works 14972-Disney's Mickey Mouse Works.jpg 965473-pete 8 super.jpg|Pete in Mickey Mouse Works 1999mikeymanias10802.jpg 965479-pete_12.jpg|Pete as a thug in Mickey Mouse Works Pete and Zeke.jpg|Pete and his cousin Zeke 148407.jpg 148399.jpg Petepain.jpg Daisy embracing herself.jpg Maxresdefault3.jpg Donald and pete napping.jpg Music store donald mess.jpg House Of Mouse - Unplugged Club - Pete Quasimodo.jpg|Dressed as Quasimodo Vlcsnap-2015-05-14-22h05m31s752.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-14-22h04m58s572.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-14-22h03m44s183.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-14-22h03m14s090.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-14-22h01m28s265.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-14-22h01m22s311.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-14-21h59m52s903.png Pete grouchy mmw.jpg House of Mouse XaHMn.jpg|"Dead men tell no tales!" Tumblr m4ijzuKmjn1qfrosdo2 1280.png|Minnie giving Pete a high five Pete as Santa.jpg|Pete as Santa Claus in House of Mouse House_of_Mouse_TV_Series-217083071-large.jpg Mickey and Pete in dressing room.png|Mickey and Pete Boom Da Boom (House of Mouse).jpg|Pete in a tutu Horace&Pete.jpg PegLegPete_flag.png|Flag of Peg-Leg Pete in House of Mouse. Pete disfraz Blancanieves.png|Pete dressed up as Snow White in House of Mouse Pete HouseOfMouse.png|Pete in House of Mouse Pete con Bruja.png|Pete with The Witch in House of Mouse Mushupetencrikee.jpg|Pete with Mushu & Cri-Kee at the House of Mouse Pete's show.jpg Pete's caper.jpg petecloset.png|Pete inside Wardrobe in House of Mouse petecatch (1).png|Pete inside Kanga's pouch in House of Mouse petecatch (2).png petecatch (3).png petecatch (4).png Pups CruelPete HOMDLDL.jpg Pups CruelPete HOMDL.jpg petecatch (5).png petecatch (6).png 2001-tousenboiteS1-09-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-01-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-02-03.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-02-00.jpg petesnowwhitesmug.jpg petesnowwhiteangry.jpg petesnowwhitebusted.jpg petesnowwhitehuh.jpg petesnowwhite.jpg|"And who might that be, pray tell?" petesnowwhitemad.jpg petesnowwhiteyikes.jpg petesnowwhiteyipe.jpg petesnowwhiterun.jpg|Pete running away from the Pet Shop Dogs peteatmickey'shouseofvillainsbeginning.jpg Petehiding.jpg DHOM 1x01 PetePepperLydia.png House Of Mouse Pete's Christmas Caper Kiss.jpg House Of Mouse - Unplugged Club - Evil Pete.jpg House Of Mouse - Unplugged Club - Evil Pete Laugh.jpg House Of Mouse - Unplugged Club - Pete Zeus.jpg|Pete about to be zapped by Zeus House Of Mouse - Unplugged Club - Pete Fire.jpg House Of Mouse - Unplugged Club - Pete's teeth.jpg|Pete's teeth after turning into a pile of ash after being zapped by Zeus. House Of Mouse - Pete's House Of Villains1.jpg House Of Mouse - Pete's House Of Villains2.jpg House Of Mouse - Pete's House Of Villains3.jpg House Of Mouse - Pete's House Of Villains4.jpg House Of Mouse - JafarvsPete.jpg|Pete firing Jafar House Of Mouse - JafarvsPete2.jpg|Pete "fired" Peteweasels.jpg|Pete firing the Weasels Peteursula.jpg|Pete firing Ursula Peteworm.jpg|Pete turned into a polyp by Ursula Vlcsnap-2015-10-01-19h20m06s603.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-01-19h21m38s041.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-01-19h21m54s108.png Pete_screams_at_Daisy's_face.JPG IMG_2984.JPG Pete vacationing beach.jpg Pete Lady Tremaine HM.jpg Pete holds Mickey onstage.jpg Pete's CC-7.png Pete's CC-8.png Naked Pete.jpg|Naked Pete Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Pete_Clubhouse.png|Pete in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Pete the Castle Guard.png Clubhouse06.jpg TOodles with the clubhouse gang.jpg Prince Pete - A Goofy Fairy Tale.png|Pete as a prince in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode, A Goofy Fairy Tale 2007-maisonmickeypaque-04.jpg Mickey Mouse (2013) 1485110 10152081125134927 1711076080 n.jpg|Pete's debut in the series in Tapped Out PeteMickey2014.jpg Doggone Biscuits 2.jpg Donald-Duck-Rage.jpg Pete the police Mickey Mouse.png|Pete as a policeman Al Rojo 7.jpg Al Rojo 2.jpg Mickey-1.jpg|"Today!" Mickey Mouse No Looking.jpg Dancevidaniya Pete.jpg Beagle Boys Mickey Mouse.jpg Pete Touchdown and Out.jpg|''Touchdown and Out'' TLR (2).jpg TLR (1).jpg Dream12.jpg Dream9.jpg PeteCarnaval.jpeg Pain Xpress truck.png Pete with groceries .jpeg Pete depressed.jpeg Mickey and Pete hug.jpeg Mickey and the Roadster Racers Mickey and the Roadster Racers.png|Pete in the computer animated TV show Mickey and the Roadster Racers Other 200px-965544-p.jpg|Pete in An Extremely Goofy Movie PeteBonkers.jpg|Pete in Bonkers Conga.PNG Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-11054.jpg|Pete in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-11070.jpg 10498959 1.jpg|A stylized Pete and Donald Duck in a 1950s car commercial Tumblr m22ivcX3wt1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 50s pete model sheet.jpg|A model sheet of Pete made for TV in the 1950s Mickey-pete.jpg|Pete in Mickey's Christmas Carol Screenshot_2018-07-01_at_4.52.02_PM.png|Pete in Legend of the Three Caballeros Category:Character galleries Category:Goof Troop galleries Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries Category:DuckTales galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries